Ghost
by Grace Black
Summary: Robb e Jon tem a dificil tarefa de escolher nomes para seus lobos gigantes.


**Título**:Ghost

**Autor**:Grace Black

**Categoria**: Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 para ACID ,Romance, Slash

**Advertências**:Livro 1, 1ª temporada , Incesto

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Capítulos**: Um – One Shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**:Robb e Jon tem a dificil tarefa de escolher nomes para seus lobos gigantes.

**N/A**: Fala serio, a Florence é muito Diva né. Ahuahuahauah . A primeira vez que ouvi essa musica em pensei em Robb/Jon, pensei em uma cena linda, mas ai eu comecei a escrever e como sempre a coisa toda tem vida própria, e ela saiu completamente do rumo que eu queria... mas ta ai, espero que goste. Beijos sua linda.

Ps: usei a fala da serie no inicio aqui porque acho ela mais dinâmica do que a correspondente no livro, apesar de preferir o livro sempre claro

Ps²: Agora que eu terminei de escrever estou putassa, eu tinha imaginado essa fic como uma super briga seguida de sexo selvagem de reconciliação, mas ela ganhou vida própria que ódio! Era pra ela ser uma song fic linda e maravilhosa e opaopspaispoaispoai , e não saiu nada do que eu queria ...MASSSSSSS um dia eu escrevo ela como eu quero porque I'm Not Calling You a Liar merece ... BJUS SUA LINDA

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"_Lord Stark. São cinco filhotes. Um pra cada criança Stark. O lobo gigante é o estandarte de sua Casa. Foram designados a tê-los.<em>_  
><em>__Vocês os treinarão. Vocês os alimentarão. E se morrerem, vocês os enterrarão."_

Jon estava sentado em uma parte escura do bosque sagrado, observando o vapor subir das águas quentes das lagoas enquanto aninhava sua pequena cria de lobo nos braços. Estava alimentando-o e cuidando bem, ninguém jamais poderia dizer que os filhos de Eddard Stark fugiram daquela responsabilidade, os lobos cresciam dia a dia e alguns deles já haviam até sido nomeados. Jon havia pensado em um nome para o dele também, em vários nomes na verdade. Ele poderia chamar o seu pequeno lobo de _Furtivo_ já que ele era tão silencioso, ou de _Silêncio_ porque ele não soltava nenhum único ruído. Ou então _White_ já que sua pelagem era tão branca como a neve.  
>Era diferente de seus irmãos e irmãs, assim como ele próprio, por isso ele desejava um nome especial. Estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouviu os passos leves sobre as folhas vermelhas caídas dos represeiros.<p>

_O que você está fazendo escondido aqui.

_Não estou escondido e você me assustou Stark. – Jon respondeu virando-se para olhar o mais velho dos Starks. Robb estava lindo e perfeito é claro, vestido para o Jantar.

_Se não estava escondido não se assustaria com a minha aparição. – O ruivo argumentou.

_Estava distraído.

_Ainda acho que você estava escondido. Não minta para mim Jon. – Robb disse se aproximando do bastardo.

_Não estou mentindo.- o moreno disse de cabeça baixa, evitando encarar os olhos azuis do irmão.

_Eu te conheço – o ruivo sussurrou, e Jon suspirou enfim vencido.

_O que te aborreceu?

_Nada. – Jon afirmou apenas, não iria prolongar o assunto mas ao ver os olhos incisivos do ruivo sobre si acabou por dizer apenas o que estava em sua mente nos últimos minutos. – Estava procurando um nome para meu lobo. Não estou aborrecido apenas indeciso.

_Então você não se escondeu aqui porque eu ouvi dizer que minha mãe o culpou pelo meu pai deixar as "pequenas aberrações" conviver com seus filhos. – Robb disse cruzando os braços e encarando o irmão.  
>Jon preferiu ignorá-lo .<p>

_Você já escolheu um nome para o seu? – Ele perguntou tentando fugir.

_Ainda estou pensando.

Os dois ficaram em silencio algum minutos, apenas apreciando o calor que vinha das águas e o macio tapete de folhas sob si. Jon não queria falar sobre o assunto que sabia que Robb queria. Ele nunca gostava de falar sobre a Senhora Catelyn Stark, e Robb sempre achava que era dever dele pedir desculpas em nome da mãe.

_Jon .. – Robb começou a dizer enquanto se sentava ao lado do irmão , mas parou ao ser interrompido.

_Está escurecendo Robb, volta pra dentro irão procurar logo por você.

_Podem procurar por você também.

_Não, não vão. Já estão acostumados com os meus sumiços solitários.

_Você sabe que não é assim. E eu vou ficar aqui com você independente do que você diga. Você sabe que eu gosto da sua companhia Snow. – Robb disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

_Mas não gosto da sua. – Jon disse encarando-o, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

_Não minta para mim. Não pra mim Jon. – Robb disse baixo e se aproximou mais do bastardo ficando ombro a ombro com ele, os dois escorados no largo troco do represeiro.

_Não vai me contar quais os nomes que você cogitou para o seu lobo? – Robb perguntou tentando caminhar por um assunto brando entre os dois.

_Nomes ruins e óbvios até agora, e você? – Jon respondeu.

_Hum, pensei em um, somente um veio à minha mente até agora na verdade.

_Fala logo, não vai ser pior que o do Rickon. – Jon disse impaciente.

_Grey Wind. – Robb respondeu enquanto olhava para as arvores ao redor de si.

_É um ótimo nome, ele corre rápido não é? Já o vi correndo com você pelo pátio. Por que o cinzento?

_Você não sabe? – Robb perguntou finalmente o encarando.  
>Jon continuou olhando-o e esperando que ele dissesse o porque.<p>

_Se você não sabe, eu não vou te dizer. – Robb disse de forma emburrada. Jon achava uma graça aquela expressão no irmão, ele sempre corava o que contrastava lindamente com suas cores ruivas.  
>Passado um minuto Robb ainda não voltara a olhá-lo e nem a falar o porque, de modo que Jon bufou, ele não entendia porque Robb achava que ele deveria saber de tudo sobre tudo ás vezes.<br>Jon suspirou e pegou a mão do irmão entre as suas e passou a brincar com seus dedos distraidamente, sorriu ao ver que a expressão emburrada de Robb ia se dissolvendo aos poucos à medida que o seu rubor aumentava. Ficaram em silencio, apenas naquela posição. Não precisavam de mais nada além da simples presença um do outro. Jon ouviu Robb suspirar após vários minutos e então soube que havia ganhado aquela batalha, logo o ruivo apenas o encarou por um instante antes de voltar ao assunto anterior.

_Você sabia que o cinzento é uma cor Stark? – Robb perguntou encarando profundamente os olhos de Jon.

_Sim, eu sei. Está nos estandartes. – Jon respondeu fingindo estar distraído com qualquer sujeira imaginaria na calça do irmão, na altura do joelho dele.

_Você não é idiota Jon, sabe que não estou falando dos estandartes. – Robb disse seguindo com os olhos o movimento dos dedos de Jon sobre seu joelho.

_Humm – ele apenas resmungou como resposta, obrigando Robb a terminar seu raciocínio.

_Cinzento é a cor da predominante na maioria dos Stark. Uma pena eu e meus irmãos termos herdado as cores Tully. O que eu mais invejo em você é a cor dos seus olhos.  
>Jon imobilizou as mãos por um instante e ainda sem olhar diretamente o irmão, voltou a brincar com o tecido da roupa dele.<p>

_Arya também tem os mesmos olhos que eu.

_Mas é você que eu invejo - Robb disse enquanto levantava o queixo do irmão para encarar os olhos dele. – Olhos cinzentos de tempestade, penso sempre em uma tempestade de vento e gelo quando encaro os seus olhos, eu deveria tê-los se sou o herdeiro, mas ao invés disso fiquei com o azul profundo dos Tully.  
>Jon engoliu em seco, enquanto observava o tom emburrado voltar à face do Stark. Franziu a sobrancelha e tentou se lembrar de qual era o inicio daquela conversa, para então tentar dizer alguma coisa.<p>

_Humm, Grey Wind então pelo cinzento dos Stark. – Jon murmurou enquanto Robb o olhava como se o bastardo fosse retardado. Quando o ruivo fez menção de se levantar mais emburrado do que já estava, Jon o puxou para baixo novamente abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

_Eu entendi – ele murmurou no ouvido do ruivo enquanto gemia de dor ao ter seus cabelos puxados para trás pelas mais de Robb.

_Não se faça de retardado para mim Snow, não me mata de raiva. – e sem esperar uma resposta do moreno uniu seus lábios aos dele, sentindo o gosto mais doce e proibido do mundo.

Jon aprofundou o beijo, deixando sua língua correr pelos lábios do ruivo e adentrar sua boca, acariciando e sentindo a textura deliciosa que ele tinha. Era sempre bom beijar Robb, ele não sabia ao certo quando tudo aquilo começara, fora em uma noite de tempestade enquanto dividiam assustados uma cama ou em quando algum pesadelo os assolara, mas não importava.O que importava era que á partir de então eles passaram a se pertencer. Quando sozinhos, como naquele momento no bosque, ou na hora mais profunda durante as madrugadas, eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Jon recostou-se novamente no grosso troco da árvore e trouxe Robb junto, sentindo o corpo quente do ruivo meio deitado sobre si meio sobre as folhas vermelhas. Ficaram ali por muito tempo, trocando beijos e caricias, tentados a se livrarem de suas roupas, mas preferindo esperar quando tivessem um momento de maior privacidade quando enfim, ouviram um leve farfalhar. Robb se afastou do Snow e passou a arrumar suas roupas o mais depressa possível até que foram surpreendidos e pularam de susto.

_Hodor! – Hodor gritou quase matando os irmãos.

_Pelo amor dos Deuses Hodor, não nos assuste desse jeito! – Robb reclamou mal humorado.

_Hodor? – Hodor resmungou de volta ao seu senhor.

_Já vamos, já vamos. Vamos voltar Snow. – Robb disse em sua voz de comando. Jon sempre se divertia quando ele usava aquele tom para mostrar autoridade.

_Podem ir na frente, eu vou logo depois. – Jon disse tentando esconder o sorriso.

_Você vai agora Jon Snow, comigo, de volta para o jantar. – Robb insistiu.  
>Jon então desistiu e se levantou. Não adiantaria brigar com o irmão agora, o que ele também nem mesmo desejava fazer naquele momento<p>

* * *

><p>Jon acordou sentindo algo quente e molhado em seu pescoço, ainda grogue de sono pensou que seu filhote havia subido novamente na cama para lhe acordar, mas um filhote de lobo não sugaria a sua pele, ou faria círculos com a língua fazendo-o se arrepiar.<p>

Abriu os olhos e encontrou dois pares de azul profundo o encarando e afastando suas mantas para se meter debaixo delas e colar os seus corpos. As mãos de Robb passeavam por todo o seu corpo, enquanto os lábios voltavam a beijar cada pedaço de pele ao alcance. Jon suspirou e deixou que o ruivo fizesse com ele o que desejasse, ele pertencia àquele Stark como jamais pertenceria a ninguém mais. E sentir Robb excitado por ele era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Beijou o ruivo de volta e tocou a pele alva dele, acariciando cada parte que conseguia alcançar.

_Você tem que parar de aparecer como se fosse um fantasma a noite. – Jon murmurou e gemeu ao sentir a boca do ruivo descendo cada vez mais pelo seu corpo até chegar à virilha.

_Você tem certeza que quer que eu pare? – Robb perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar o bastardo nos olhos.

Jon sentiu sua respiração mais pesada só de enxergar o desejo naquelas orbes azuis. Engolindo em seco, Jon deixou-se deitar novamente e ficar à mercê do ruivo sentindo o suspiro de riso do Stark de encontro com a sua pele.

Robb nunca deixaria de ser o seu Fantasma.

Fim...


End file.
